Domestic Conquests
by AuroxTheLander
Summary: When Perseus is taken rather suddenly from gladiator to conqueror by his father, it seems his life just got considerably better. And when he takes the former king's daughter as his wife, he doesn't expect to fall in love with her or to have her do everything in her power to get away from him.
1. Chapter 1

Percy was thrown to the ground by his hulking opponent. The sword pointed at him was so close that he had to cross his eyes to see it clearly. He saw the giant lift his head to look for the emperor's permission to kill. Although he didn't show it, Percy was terrified. The relief washed over him as his opponent lowered the blade and stepped back. Soldiers rushed into the arena, and soon they were shackling both gladiators.

Percy was pulled up and forced toward the gate opposite the one the giant went through. Something was wrong. He was roughly led up a set of rickety wooden stairs and behind the spectators' seats. The Roman pennants served as a painful reminder that he wasn't in Mycenae anymore. Even after 6 years, he was homesick, though that might have been because of his lower-than-dirt slave status.

Suddenly, he was shoved to his knees on the spotless floor of one of the boxes nobility sat in. A guard kicked his back, and he fell forward into a bow.

"Leave us," said a booming voice to the guards, who complied immediately. "Is this the one you wanted, my lord?" he continued.

A new, softer voice answered. "Yes. Unshackle him."

"B-but—my lord, he may-"

"Do it." The softer voice was suddenly filled with threatening power, and someone came over to release Percy's wrists from the cold metal shackles. "Stand, Perseus," the voice commanded gently.

When Percy rose he was faced with a man that was almost a mirror image of him. He was older, tanner, bigger, and he had a different nose; but the resemblance was uncanny.

"Do you know who I am, Perseus?" the man asked.

"No idea," Percy answered honestly, and the man chuckled kindheartedly.

"My name is Poseidon."

"Like the sea god."

"Not like the sea god. The sea god. I'm your father, and I'm here to set you free."

* * *

**I would love to have some demand before I update. Please tell me what you think of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your support. This has kind of a time warp for lack of interesting content to put in its place, but he still hasn't met his wife. Oh, and before I forget: a polis is a Greek city-state. It's a thing, trust me.**

* * *

Percy stood at the bow of the ship and shook himself. He couldn't believe that in a day he had been transformed from gladiator-slave to future conqueror of Mycenae. At first, he had rejected the idea of conquering his own birthplace, but his father (Poseidon) had told him that the king had taken a slow decline since his daughter had been born. That was possibly because the goddess Athena, the girl's mother, had to leave him shortly people of Mycenae now called him Frederick the Drunk and Frederick the Volatile. Percy was tasked with overthrowing his own polis's king, and he would be given the hand of the king's daughter in marriage as a reward.

Percy's reverie was broken when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head.

"We're almost there, Son," Poseidon said. "I have a gift for you." He pulled from his sheath a three-foot-long bronze sword.

"Father, you don't have to," Percy began.

"Nonsense," his father interrupted, "how are you going to overthrow a king if you don't have a sword?"

"I hadn't thought of that," he admitted.

Poseidon laughed. "This is Riptide, and it will be at your side for every battle from here on out. You can't lose it."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. It'll come back."

"Thank you, Father."

* * *

As Percy and his troops (which would disappear as soon as the takeover was complete) marched through Mycenae, they met no resistance. There were no soldiers waiting for them, and none came to meet them. The people stood huddled outside their homes. Very few looked frightened. So the soldiers advanced to the palace.

Even the palace itself was meagerly guarded. The few guards that were stationed there were easily incapacitated as Percy made his way to the throne room. There, in the center of the back wall on a raised pedestal of the same white marble as the entire palace so far, was King Frederick in his throne. To his right was possibly the most beautiful woman Percy had ever seen, including the ones that he had seen sneak into the gladiators' cell at night to be with their favorites from the games.

It was obvious that they had been arguing, and the woman had the beginnings of tears in her eyes. But at the moment they both had their attention on Percy as he approached the throne.

"Frederick the Drunk," Percy announced, "your reign is over."

* * *

Percy just couldn't believe how easy it had all been. At the threat of execution, the king had just stumbled out of the palace and the city. Now, though, Percy was left to deal with Frederick's incredulous daughter, and she was a force to reckon with. It was too bad those soldiers had already gone and vanished.

"Who do you think you are?" she demanded. "You think you can just waltz in here and take the throne?" She stomped up to him and got in his face. "What is your name, oh arrogant one?"

"Perseus," he replied. "But you can call me Percy."

She scoffed. "That would suggest familiarity, and I will never be familiar with you," she declared.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Percy muttered under his breath. "What's your name, princess?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Annabeth," she said, some of the anger from before going out of her. "Are you going to kick me out, too?" she asked. Suddenly her round, grey eyes were filled with worry.

"No," Percy said truthfully. "The gods have other plans."

* * *

**I hope you like it, so let me know. Also, if you are a fan of Artemis Fowl, check out my crossover, The Hunter and the Soldier, and my story in that fandom, Revenge.**


End file.
